1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for coating the interior surface of vehicles employing an emulsion of polyvinyl acetate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for coating the interior surfaces of vehicles with a decorative, tough, flexible, insulative film employing an emulsion of polyvinyl acetate containing cork and asbestos fibers.
2. Prior Art
The trend in our present day society is the increased use of trucks and automobile vans as utility and recreational vehicles. These vehicles are modified to incorporate the various accessories necessary to fulfill the function of a mobile home. It is most desirable that the interior surfaces of this vehicle has insulative properties from both heat and cold. Furthermore, it is desirable that the interior surface have a decorative, tough, flexible coating. Furthermore, it is important that such coatings be water repellant and fire resistant. The embodiments of the instant invention afford just such a surface coating.